Archer:A sniper's tale
by TrippleChanger
Summary: When SSG Nick 'Archer'Harrison joins the ranks of Task Force 141, he faces, Combat unlike any he's ever experianced in his combat record, and becomes one of the Task Force's most inportant, and well liked members
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Disclaimer: I do not own CoD, Treyarch, Respawn and Activision do **

**So this is my first story for call of Duty, it starts of with Archer and his early days in TF141, then as I progress I'm going to add a character of mine, reviews are welcome, but no flaming.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1:Arrival

Archer's POV

So today was the day I was leaving the Royal Marines to the TF-141, the best darn warriors on the planet. I was making those last minute checks, you know like you do before holiday checking your luggage. "Lets see I checked my L96A1…wait where is my bloody Ghillie suit oh there" picking up my Ghillie suit I let out a quiet sigh, knowing that I may never see my squad again.

"Archer" I looked away from my kit to see my Captain standing at the door "Sir?".

"Archer mate you feeling alright about this" Captain Smith asked, Smith was a young officer, known for his skills in QBC. In they years they had know each other, Smith and Nick 'Archer' Harrison had become good friends, despite their combat skills being on different ends of the combat spectrum.

"yeh I'm fine I wont half miss you guys through" I replied in a sad tone. 'Now where is that bloody photo'

"you looking for something mate" "Oh what yeh I was just trying to find the squad photo for old times sake" giving the photo one last look before putting it into my baggage. Making sure I had everything I put on my boots and grabbed my medical supplies, before making my way to the door. "Oh and Smith tell Sykes that his inhaler is in that box under his bed" I took one last look at my room before walking with smith to the waiting Sea king, I said my good byes to my squad before climbing up the steps into the Helicopter '_there go the best friends I may ever have'._

Switching to John 'Soap' Mac Tavish's POV

I looked at the papers on the desk "When ever theirs a new recruit there always is tonnes of paperwork…boring paperwork" I said to myself quietly "Sir I've got Archers file if you want to read it" Ghost said

_Name: Nick 'Archer' Harrison_

_Age:22_

_Rank:SSG_

_Speciality: Sniping, holds longest confirmed sniper kill in the world_

_Former unit: B Company Royal Marine Commandos_

_Notes: Has some Medical training, capable of treating field wounds/injuries served Four tour of duties in Afghanistan, and Europe _

"Seems interesting Ghost. When is the lad supposed to arrive" Mac Tavish asked, in a thick Scottish accent. "in about 5 hours sir" Replied Ghost, who seemed intrigued about the new recruits profile 'Sniper ay I wonder if he's any good, with the good old Barret .50 Cal' Ghost was always cautious, and curious with new recruits, he never really trusted anyone after he was betrayed by that bastard Roba, he always thought that, apart from his close friends, everybody was out to get him that's why he was so curious. "Well Ghost we better get ready for his arrival" Tavish said as he wondered out of the office to assemble the task force.

**A/N: Don't worry my writing will improve as the story progresses.**

**Also a question: If You had to ask Archer or Ghost one question what would it be?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I know the first chapter was short, as it was mere poorly written intro, not all of my chapters will be so crap, this chapter sees Archer arrive on base, and getting to know the rest of the Task force

Chapter 2: Introductions

Archer's POV

"30 Minutes to arrival so you better get ready" the flight officer said over the radio.

'Well this is it, a new unit, new uniform and most importantly a new CO…what was his name again Mac Tavish I believe…Hmm wonder what he's like probably nothing compared to smithy ah well as long as he's half decent with a DMR or Sniper rifle we'll get along just fine'. I wasn't the only one of the chopper there were two other recruits with me, Toad and Roach, least I think that was his nickname.

"So Archer you any good with the old M21" asked Toad

"Eh I'm ok with it through I struggle with using Designated Marksman Rifles, Too much recoil for such low Accuracy and stopping power I'm a bolt action man my self" .I replied, inspecting my L96, with its custom paint job. "DMRs aren't bad you just have to practice like 16 hours a day…6 times a week…So what unit you from".

"Well I first served in the Dorset & Devon Regiment, but 2 years ago I was transferred to B company Royal Marine Commandos for my superb sniping skills which is where I picked this baby up" Gesturing to my L96.

"What's with the funky paint job" Asked Toad, curious about the Graffiti style paint job.

"Oh that, it's just a tribute to a former commanding officer of mine who was killed in action during the war in Afghanistan". I almost shed a tear as I remembered my former commander from the Devon & Dorset regiment

"Oh I'm sorry" Said toad, in a truly apologetic voice.

"Don't be besides he went quick and clean by that I mean a shot to the rear of the skull wouldn't have felt a thing" "Anyway we better get ready we've only got 5 minutes to landing" I said checking my webbing, and I had the Documents Tavish had requested from me.

"Roach…Roach…ROACH WAKE UP YOU BASTARD" I shouted 'oh thank god' I thought as I saw his eye lids flicker.

"We're landing Roach so you better check your bloody gear" I said, frustration in my voice. I gave a quick glance at Toad, he appeared to be well built, and good looking, with those pale Blue eyes, which gave away his emotions, and his Muscular Arms, well above average strength just like me. Through he was about average height for his age, were as I was tall about just over 6 feet.

'Well here goes nothing' I thought as we stood at the chopper doors

Switching to Mac Tavish's POV

Heard the door to his office slam open, nearly sending it off it's hinges and saw Meat standing there

'bloody twat'

"Sir the choppers landing" he said as he gasped for breath

"_Oh shit"._

"Cheers mate…I take it the man are assembled" Asked Mac Tavish, as he grabbed his M9 from the desk and put on his webbing. "Yes sir assembled in front of the Helipad as ordered" Replied Meat, as he and Mac Tavish made their way to the Helipad.

Switching to Archers POV

As the Helicopters doors opened we were greeted by the site of the entire bloody taskforce in parade order

"You alright Toad"I asked

"Hell yeah of course I am". As we walked down those metal steps we were greeted by who I could only assume was Captain Mac Tavish, and a man wearing a Woollen skull balaclava. Who I believed was his second in command _ghost_.

"So you're the new recruits then" Mac Tavish said, as he stared at us, his eyes looking like they could see into my thoughts, after Thirty seconds he broke the intimidating silence "So which one of you is Archer" He asked.

"That would be me sir" as I took a step forward from the trio, taking a look behind at Toad and Roach for reassurance.

Mac Tavish smirked slightly, which spooked me out "Well Archer if you don't mind coming with me for a minute you can meet the lads later" Mac Tavish said as he began to walk to his tent.

"Yes sir" I replied, trying to keep calm as I ran to his side as we entered his tent I was greeted by another figure dressed in US Army Officers field dress. "Archer this is General Shepard he's the commander of the Task force off the field" "Sir", giving him a US style salute "Thank you Sergeant as Mac Tavish said I'm the task force's commander off the field and provide Intelligence and support to the Task force in the field anyway Captain I'll leave you with the rest". 'Seems like a right arrogant prick'.

"So Archer the reason I called you here is because I need to clarify something…it says on you're profile that you are Medically trained in treating field Injuries is this correct" Asked Mac Tavish as he skimmed over my profile needed

"Yes sir I've taken course Module 1 and 2 so I can treat battlefield injuries and stabilise more serious wounds or medical conditions" I replied Arrogance shining threw my voice

"Good so tell you're a sniper out of interest what rifle do you use"

Switching to Mac Tavish's POV

"Oh I use my custom L96A1 mainly for the fact it's the only decent sniper rifle there is to me" Archer gestured at his Custom L96A1. Archer appeared to be well built Lad, quite Muscular in appearance, he was also pretty tall 6 foot at least, and then their was his face his features allowing him to blend in, but that didn't stop the beauty of them shining through and his Grey eyes, almost pale blue seemed to convey almost all of his emotions, he appeared almost gentle in appearance ,if you didn't know any better you would think he wasn't a battle hardened Sniper.

"Captain you alright" Archer questioned noticing my dream like state

"Oh uh I'm fine you can go join the others now Archer" I replied

"Sir". Archer saluted before walking out of the tent, to where the others had congregated.

Archers POV

As I walked out of the tent I heard shouting in the distance, I ran to where the source of the noise. The entire taskforce in a ring.

I saw Ghost and ran towards him "Ghost what the fuck is going on" I asked, worry in my voice.

"Nothing Meats just picked his target for his daily fight" Ghost seemed calm about the entire situation, I guess he hadn't noticed it was Toad that idiot Meat had picked a fight with.

"C'mon you wanker" I heard Toad shout

"Why don't you jump off a cliff asshole" Meat shouted, before landing a punch to Toad's stomach.

'shit' I thought as I ran into the ring .

"You Meat why don't you fuck off and leave my friend alone you loner" I shouted as I put him in a head lock, my other arm ready to break his if he tried to do anything stupid.

"Fine" He shouted spitting the blood out of his mouth, and shrugging of my Restraining arm.

"But next time Toady your friend won't be there to protect you" Meat stormed out of the ring, face red with frustration 'well that's one Wanker dealt with' I thought to my self, with a smug grin on my face

"Thanks mate" I heard Toad pant

"He almost broke my fucking arm bastard just randomly hit me for no fucking reason"

"Just ignore him he's a right arsehole" I heard as I saw Chemo…at least I think he was Chemo stepped forward, wearing the red cross of a medic

"you better come with me make sure that arsehole didn't do any damage" Chemo said as he helped Toad up

The crowd disappointed with the ending made their way to the Mesh Hall, after all we only had half a hour before the afternoon meal

A/N: **Well this one was slightly longer, but to much dialogue, and not enough description **

**Reviews welcome as always**

**Flames, will be taken to account, carefully considered the mocked**

**Any way the question**

**Who is you're favourite SUPPORTING Character in MW2? , so that's Toad, Scarecrow, Archer etc… pretty much characters who appear in one level, and have speech and do something of note **


End file.
